


More Than This

by Jimi



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, Some Humor, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimi/pseuds/Jimi
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written across your heart, also a first kiss fic. Set in alt 7th year, so no canon moments. Title is from a Roxy Music song.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. I like reading soulmate fics so I thought it would be a good theme for me to start with. I love to read angst but turns out I'm not great at writing it. I am not British so apologies if I got anything wrong. If you see any errors, let me know. Please be kind. :)

**Baz**

"Chosen one."

"Tosser."

Always the same greeting between Snow and I. From the very first moment. So when my soulmark shows up in 7th year all I can think is that the universe hates me. Of course it would tell me my soulmate is Simon Snow. I've only loved him for what seems like half my life. I remember our first meeting and our first words to each other. Nobody else ever calls me that. Now I get to have it written right over my cold dead heart.

He gives me a glare and stalks into the bathroom but it's not with the same heat as usual. Something is on his mind.

I know he won't be getting my mark. He has a soul and I do not.

**Simon**

Chosen one? That's my mark? Everyone has said that to me. Did Agatha say it? I can't remember, but it has to be her.

**Baz**

Simon hasn't said anything about his soulmark. I'm sure it's whatever disgustingly gooey thing he and Agatha said to each other.

"Baz? Have you gotten your soulmark yet?"

"No Snow, I don't have a soul."

His brow scrunches a bit at that. "Agatha hasn't gotten hers yet, I was just wondering."

"Fascinating," I sneer. "Maybe your soulmate is a goblin. You do think they're fit. Snoblin. It's perfect."

He just grunts and flops back on his bed. I would spell my skin green if I thought it would do me any good.

**Simon**

Agatha doesn't have a soulmark. If it hasn't appeared by age 18, it won't. She's not quite 18 yet, but the lack of a mark doesn't seem to bother her. In fact, she has broken up with me. I'm not sure what I think. Shouldn't I be more upset? I'm expecting to die soon anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

**Agatha**

It doesn't bother me. I do love Simon but not the way I think I should. I care about him but I know he's already accepted the fact that he might die. I'm not a bad person, I'm not, but I'm tired of the drama. I just want normal things. I probably don't have a magickal soulmate. The thought makes me happy. I can't tell my friends that, but I guess I do need to think about what it means.

**Baz**

The Chosen One and his Golden Destiny have broken up. So why isn't he? Broken up, that is. Why is he currently inhaling his fifth scone with enough butter on it to fill the Thames like it's just another day?

He stares at me when I enter our room. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Not one of my finer moments to be sure, but I'm off my game. "I thought vampires didn't show up in pictures," he says but it's half-hearted. I don't know what to think about this situation. Why are the insults so mild? I decide to step it up.

"So it will be a goblin for you after all, Snow? As you are a numpty, it will be a perfect pair."

He rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. I'm really starting to think the Mage replaced him with a robot. 

"No golden couple then?" I say as I realize that if not Agatha, then someone else just as perfect and bright as him. Not you, Pitch. The saying is black as pitch, white as snow for a reason.

He just rolls over on his side and sighs, "You're an arsehole, Baz."

_Who is this person?_

**Simon**

I'm apathetic. Even Baz's insults don't bother me. Nothing bothers me. Or so I tell myself.

**Baz**

It's been a couple of weeks and Snow is just merrily chirping along, hanging with Bunce like nothing's wrong. It's weird. I have to know what's in his head. Besides so much howling wind that even the Ghostbusters don't know who to call. Okay Baz, do you even have to insult him in your mind? Apparently I do. With love though, with love. 

We're in our room and Snow appears to be studying but I'm sure he's just thinking about he and the goats hitting a never ending buffet. Eating their weight in roast beef and butter. Living the dream.

Okay Baz, time to get serious. "So Snow, there's been a distinct lack of moping from you," I say. "Why aren't you crying in your trough of scones?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter that Agatha isn't my soulmate since I doubt I'll be surviving much past 18, yeah?"

Well. I was not expecting that. It breaks my cold dead heart and I just can't insult him right now.

"At least she won't be stuck with me and she'll have a chance to be happy. Maybe you two will find out you're soulmates when your marks come in."

What am I supposed to do with that, you selfless idiot? "I thought you were going to kill me, Snow."

"I don't want to kill you, Baz."

What is going on?

**Simon**

I don't know what's going on. Baz, for the first time ever, looks like his wheels have stopped turning. I may think he's a vampire and he's forever plotting something against me but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill him. So I tell him that. I'm not sure I've ever consciously thought about it but I know it's true as soon as I say it.

**Baz**

This is just too weird. Where are the growls and grunts? Where are the pathetic insults? Snow is using his words and they are short and to the point and I don't know what to do. So I leave. Sorry, rats. I'm the one needing the never ending buffet tonight.

**Penny**

Simon is too calm. No fretting about Ags breaking up with him. For Crowley's sake, he hasn't accused Baz of plotting for over two weeks. I need to find out what's wrong.

**Simon**

I've been thinking. Not usual for me, I know. How do I want to live my last year or so before I do what I must to save the world of Mages? It's becoming easier to think about what I want from the future. Or the lack of one. Whatever. I do know I want to stop fighting with Baz. I won't be killing him, he knows it, so what's the point of all this animosity? What if I wanted something else?

I'm not as thick as people think I am. Not wanting to think about things is not the same as not being able to. I just put my head down and survived the care homes and I just charged in and got stuff done whenever the Mage wanted me to. What do _I_ want?

**Baz**

I don't know what to do with the information that Snow has given me. I always thought I would die looking into those blue eyes. I wouldn't even declare my pitiful love. Just knowing he would carry on was enough for me. I haven't thought about a future. I just thought I'd nobly sacrifice myself. I am a git.

**Simon**

I'm staring at Baz. He's working on his lessons. A strand of hair has fallen in his face. It looks so silky. I want to put it behind his ear. That's new. What else do I want to do?

**Baz**

Simon is staring at me. That's my job. At least I save my staring for when he's asleep. Not creepy at all.

What is he thinking?

**Simon**

I know what I'm thinking. Sort of. Baz is really pretty. I mean I've always known he was a good looking bloke. Objectively. It's different now. I want to run my fingers through his hair. It looks as soft and glossy as a raven's wing. Why am I not thinking he has shiny bat hair? (fur?) Then finding a way to use it as an insult. Cause, vampire yeah. Should this be freaking me out?

**Baz**

This is freaking me out. "What?" I say. "Nothing," he says. "I'm going to bed." He pulls off his shirt and throws it on the floor. Slob. Wait a minute. Does his mark say Chosen One? How is that helpful? Everyone says that to him. It couldn't be mine anyway. Vampire, dead, no soul, and all that. I take my last look until he's sleeping. He raises an eyebrow. Excuse my uncouth mouth but WTF? I knew it was a robot. RoBoSno.

**Simon**

I go down the next morning to meet Pen for breakfast. Baz took himself into the bathroom before I got up and didn't come out. Yeah, so maybe I've practiced the eyebrow thing in the mirror. I kind of like unsettling him. Payback for years of his plotting.

**Penny**

Simon is different. I wasn't sure at first but I like it. He doesn't spend the whole meal anymore talking about Baz's plotting or wondering how to convince people he's a vampire. He does eat six scones and whole bowl of butter like usual but he's not waving his bangers in my face as he complains about Baz so I like it. Yes I do.

**Simon**

"Pen, what do you think about having feelings for someone who isn't your soulmate?" She pushes her glasses down her nose and looks at me. "I think I want to know what's going on, Simon."

"Well, Agatha isn't my soulmate and I'm not sure I want to wait around to find out who is." I don't tell her I don't think I'll be around long enough to find out who is. I hope she'll think I'm doing the usual 'Simon Snow not thinking it through' thing.

"I think fate is what you make it," she says. Can't say I'm surprised by her answer since this is Penelope Bunce.

"So I should go for it? What if it's a bloke?" I have to give her credit, she doesn't even blink. She does raise one eyebrow though. "Baz?"

"How do you know that? And why aren't you shocked?"

"Simon," she says. "Unlike you I spend my time thinking. About everything. Is Baz gay?"

Well she's got me there. I may be thinking more these days but not about everything. A leopard can't just change its spots, I suppose.

"You should talk to him, Si." She raises the other eyebrow.

**Simon**

He's standing by his desk and looks mildly surprised when I enter the room later. "Aren't you missing tea, Snow? What if there aren't any scones left?"

I walk over to him, closer than I ever have before. I lean into his space and he has a look of panic in his eyes but I don't think it's because he thinks a guy may kiss him.

**Baz**

He's so close. Too close to punch me. Why? He looks in my eyes, tilts his head a bit and says; "Baz. I want to kiss you."

**Simon**

His eyes widen but he doesn't move away. I lean in and touch my lips to his. They're cold and soft. He makes a small gasp and I lean back and look at him. His eyes are closed and he's bringing his hand up to touch his lips so I lean in again before he can.

**Baz**

Simon Snow is kissing me. I always imagined this moment, all the different ways it could happen (that was my "plotting", Simon) but I never thought it actually would. He slips his tongue in my mouth and why am I still thinking so much?

**Simon**

I'm kissing Baz. I can't say it's everything I ever thought it would be because I never thought I would be doing this at all. But it feels right, I slip my hand under his shirt tail and rub the soft skin at his waist. He shivers and I want more. I undo the buttons on his shirt, look into his stormy eyes and spread my hand over his heart.

**Baz**

He's undoing my buttons. He puts his hand over my heart and I'm not thinking about what he'll see there until he glances at my chest between kisses. My heart stutters. He doesn't say anything but something settles in his eyes.

**Simon**

Maybe I don't have to die. There can be a future. More. I'll think about that later.

**Baz**

We finally need to come up for air. "Snow," I say and touch a finger to his heart. "You were already my chosen one. I didn't need words for that."

"Simon," he says. He lays his head on my chest. I can feel him smile. "Tosser."

He slots into me like he was always meant to be there. Because he was. Snaz. It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I live in the American south and I do have goats for neighbors. I know they don't eat meat and shouldn't eat butter and I would think Simon knows that too. Baz, not so much.


End file.
